Puzzle Pieces
by Tiger Lily28
Summary: Hermione wakes up one morning in a strange hotel suite with a killer hangover and a suprise guest. What happened last night?
1. The Morning After

Title: Puzzle Pieces  
  
Chapter 1: The Morning After  
  
Sunlight poured mercilessly through the window of the hotel room.  
  
She awoke slowly, reluctantly. Fuzzy images and incomplete memories seeped into her sleep addled mind, a mind saturated with champagne and hormones and incapable of forming a completely coherent thought.  
  
She cracked her eyelids slightly and the garish light pierced the sensitive spot between her eyes.  
  
Pain. Excruciating Pain. The pain of a well-earned and much deserved hangover. She groaned as the nausea struck and she rolled over, away from the light. The sheets made a strange crinkling sound as she moved.  
  
--Odd-- was all her brain could come up with at the moment. The bedding felt course and foreign to her skin. --Naked-- was her second thought as two strong arms encircled her and she found her head resting against a well muscled chest, a soothing, rhythmic heartbeat echoing in her ears. --Mmm, man-- thought her presently simple brain as she snuggled in and allowed herself to be content.  
  
The contentment was short-lived though, as her jagged thoughts began to string themselves together. --Odd, Naked, Man-- each one more shocking than the last.  
  
She awoke fully and cramled from the bed, taking in the surreal image in front of her. A very large hotel bed in a very large hotel suite. Strewn across the bed was a very large amound of muggle money and a very large and very unclothed man with a very large amount of very red hair.  
  
She nearly lost her balance as said man turned to her, grinned, and said in a sexy, sleepy voice, "Morning Gorgeous."  
  
--Merlin in a mudbath, that's-- Just then the nausea got the better of her.  
  
"Oh, Bloody Hell" she managed to squeak out as she hurled herself toward the bathroom and the champagne made a second appearance.  
  
He was by her side, holding her hair and pressing a cold cloth to the back of her neck. "All right there, Hermione?"  
  
She flushed the loo and leaned back against the enormous marble bathtub, looking at him in shock and horror. She uttered the only thing she was able.  
  
"Charlie fucking Weasley" 


	2. Waves of Nausea

Title: Puzzle Pieces  
  
Disclaimer - The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I'm just borrowing them to have a bit of fun. No harm intended.  
  
Rating - Pretty mild R or even PG-13 for most chapters, will get heavier in later chapters. I just don't intend for children to be reading this, hence the R rating.  
  
Chapter 2: Waves of Nausea  
  
Charlie let out a nervous chuckle and stood. Now clad thankfully in black silk boxer shorts.  
  
"In the flesh," he said a bit too loudly, "but my middle name is actually Rupert." He winked and she winced as his voice echoed through the bathroom and into her already ringing ears.  
  
Charlie made his way methodically around the bathroom. First, a comfy, sweet-smelling terrycloth robe from the shelf above the sink was draped around her shoulders. As she struggled into it and closed the front Charlie filled a glass with water and added a few drops of a red potion from a vial on the counter. The water turned a sickening pink color that made Hermione want to vomit again.  
  
He kneeled next to her again and handed her the glass.  
  
"Drink this," he offered, "It'll make you feel better.  
  
Hermione accepted the glass and looked at him, not quite able to form the question on her lips. Luckily she didn't have to. Charlie answered it anyway.  
  
"Hangover remedy," he said matter-of-factly. "An essential addition to every young wizard's toiletry kit."  
  
Hermione managed a weak smile and drank the contents of the glass. It tasted awful, like licorice root mixed with garlic salt and her stomach churned. She leaned her spinning head back against the cool marble of the bathtub and a clammy sweat broke out on her forehead. Her eyes slipped shut and a whimper escaped her throat.  
  
She once again felt the compress being held firmly to the nape of her neck with Charlie's strong hand.  
  
"Give it a few minutes," he said softly as his free hand gently stroked her cheek. It was a very intimate touch, a lover's touch and it unnerved Hermione. Even though she couldn't remember it, there was little doubt in her mind what had transpired the night before. She knew her body and it felt, despite the hangover, as though she had been through a night of immensely satisfying sex.  
  
Hermione used all of her strength to vault herself to her feet, desperate to get away from the warmth, the strength, the comfort that was Charlie Weasley. --I barely know this man-- she thought as she fought another wave of nausea. She grabbed a towel bar for support as her knees threatened to fail her. After a moment she felt the benefits of the potion begin to take effect and her equilibrium start to return.  
  
A minute or two later she found her voice and without turning to face him she asked, her words coated with shame, "What happened?"  
  
TBC  
  
Please R&R - I thirst for feedback 


	3. Explain

Title: Puzzle Pieces  
  
Chapter 3: Explain  
  
"I think that should be obvious, don't you?" he replied, a hint of mischief in his voice. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and attempted to plant a kiss behind her ear. But Hermione wriggled free.  
  
"Don't touch me Charlie. Just explain. Explain the money, the lack of clothes, this blasted hangover."  
  
Charlie was taken aback. "Oh, Come on Hermione, don't pretend last night meant nothing to you because I."  
  
"I don't remember it Charlie! How could it possibly have meant anything!" Her words were harsh and hurtful and she knew it, but she wasn't about to let him think this could go any further. It had gone too far already. She wanted to leave, to put miles between herself and Charlie and the embarrassment she felt over her shameful behavior. But she couldn't leave, not until she knew what had transpired, what had brought her to this wretched predicament.  
  
"Fine." Charlie's voice jerked her from her thoughts. "What do you remember?" he was hurt, that much was obvious, but he was trying hard to hide it.  
  
She shook her head to jiggle free any memories that may have lodged themselves into the recesses of her mind, but there wasn't much.  
  
"Bill's wedding, then the reception. I had a couple glasses of champagne and a shot of Firewhiskey on a dare from the twins. Not enough to cause me to forget an entire night of." she trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.  
  
"Wild monkey love?" Charlie finished trying to lighten the mood. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"We danced. It was.nice" she studied the tie of her terrycloth robe. "After that everything's pretty fuzzy. I need you to fill in the blanks." She looked at him imploringly.  
  
Charlie nodded. He stood and began to gather their clothes, which were strewn haphazardly about the room. It was painfully obvious that they had been removed and discarded with great haste. He drew on his tuxedo pants and his rumpled white shirt, which he didn't bother to button ad laid his dress robes and the rest of his clothes on the dresser. Hers he laid in a neat pile on a chair.  
  
Hermione watched all of this impatiently, trying not to admire his tousled red hair and smooth skin that peeked through the opening in his shirt. She noticed several burn scars, bravely earned from the dragons he worked with, and for an instant she wanted to touch them, to kiss them, to ask him if they still hurt. She quelled the thought and the resulting blush and looked down at the tie of her robe again.  
  
Upon finishing with their clothes Charlie made his way to the bed and began to gather the paper money into neat piles. As he worked he began to recount the events of the previous night.  
  
TBC 


	4. The Previous Night Part 1

Title: Puzzle Pieces  
  
Chapter 4: The Previous Night (Part 1)  
  
The previous night.  
  
The wedding was beautiful, simple and small. Bill was so happy and his bride, a young Egyptian woman who worked as a translator for Gringotts, looked gorgeous and exotic in her traditional Egyptian wedding robes. The ceremony had been an interesting hybrid of British and Egyptian wizarding traditions and the guest list boasted people and goblins from all over the world.  
  
The reception was held in a magical banquet room in the back of the Leaky Caldron that few people, even wizards, knew existed. The event was lovely and elegant. Good food, good champagne, good music and good company. Every one had a marvelous time.  
  
Charlie was standing on the periphery of the party, sipping Firewhiskey and chatting amicably with the occasional guest that found their way over to shake his hand and ask about his work. Charlie was happy for Bill, he deserved this, and Nina offered Bill some much needed balance and stability that his work couldn't provide. But, Charlie was feeling melancholy. A month ago, almost to the day, was supposed to have been his own wedding. He'd been ready, more than ready, to spend the rest of his life loving Elise, his now ex-fiancée, a potions expert he worked with in Romania. Elise however, had other plans. She left him, literally, at the altar. All she'd had to say was "I do." That was it and they would have been married. Instead she dropped her bouquet, turned, and ran. Through the mass of guests she went, under the canopy the blossoming trees had provided and into the thicket at the end of the aisle.  
  
Baffled and panicked, Charlie had followed her and found her down the small path, pressed against a large birch tree where they were to have carved their names following the ceremony, a Weasley family tradition. She was pressed against that birch tree, in the arms of Severus Snape.  
  
The following scene hadn't been pretty. Elise had tried to explain. "Charlie I'm sorry.blah, blah, blah. We met at a potions conference.etc., etc., etc. I never meant to.yadda, yadda, yadda."  
  
The whole thing ended with Snape in a bloody heap on the grass, Elise in tears, and Charlie in magical handcuffs. He hadn't seen either of them since, though he heard it had taken medi-wizards days to reconstruct Snape's hook nose, and that was a small comfort.  
  
Charlie was shaken from his memory by a gentle hand on his arm. He looked down into Hermione Granger's cinnamon eyes and took another sip from his Firewhiskey.  
  
"You okay?" she asked, concerned.  
  
He nodded. He barely knew this girl. He'd met her a handful of times and she had always been flanked by Ron and Harry or had her nose buried in a book.  
  
Tonight she looked different though. Grown-up. Independent. He felt the familiar stirrings of attraction, which he pushed aside. --I can't-- he thought. --Not this soon, and certainly not Hermione.--  
  
"I'm fine." He assured her, "Just feeling pensive. Would you like to dance?" Charlie was sure he'd never know what had possessed him to ask her to dance, but as she polished off her champagne and tucked her delicate hand into his elbow he was very glad he had.  
  
She was warm and small and her hair smelled of lilacs. The song was over too soon. She squeezed his hand, thanked him and turned to join her friends. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred & George were gathered around the bar, laughing. Charlie felt oddly compelled to join them so he walked in their direction.  
  
He arrived at the bar just in time to hear the twins trying to coax Hermione into taking a shot of Firewhiskey.  
  
"C'mon, be a sport, Hermione, the rest of us had one."  
  
"Yeah, you were too busy making soppy goo-goo eyes at Charlie, you missed it."  
  
At this Charlie chuckled and Hermione turned to face him. "Oy!" Charlie came to her rescue. "You blokes leave her alone. It's almost impossible to resist the Charlie Charm y'know." Everyone thought of Elise, but nobody said anything. Charlie was rarely in good spirits these days. Best not to ruin it.  
  
Then, Hermione raised her chin and huffed. "You know, you're not as smooth as you seem to think Charlie Weasley. Don't you try to protect me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Give me that, George." She snatched the drink from Fred and swallowed it like a pro. She chased it with the last of Harry's champagne.  
  
Fred and George snickered mischievously, but nobody paid them any mind. They were always snickering about something.  
  
Later, after the bouquet and garter had been tossed, the champagne bottles had all been emptied and Bill and Nina had made their departure, the small band of young people made their way into Muggle London. The wandered aimlessly for awhile and then began to go their own separate ways. Harry and Ginny disappeared down a dimly lit alley for some "alone time," Fred, George and Ron found a muggle pub full of unsuspecting muggle co-eds and decided to have a laugh or two at their expense. This left Hermione and Charlie alone at a loss as to what to do, but not yet ready to call it a night.  
  
Charlie noticed Hermione was looking a bit peaked, and her eyes seemed a bit glazed over so he offered her his arm and they walked.  
  
They had been walking and talking for what seemed like hours when Hermione noticed a disturbance just outside a muggle bank across the street.  
  
"Whassat?" she asked. Her words were slurred and she still had that glazed over look that concerned Charlie. But the most important matter was that it was quite obvious the bank across the street was being robbed and currently the night watchman was being quite harshly beaten.  
  
Charlie drew his wand and started towards the three men, followed quickly by Hermione. Charlie began throwing curses, petrifying one of the masked robbers and turning another's legs to jelly, but to his surprise the third robber drew a wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" before Charlie could cast a third spell. He flew backwards and landed on his back, hitting his head on the curb. He saw stars and tried to get up, but collapsed and gave up, laying his head on the cool cement.  
  
Hermione let out an uncharacteristic yawp and ran at the third robber, wand drawn. "Immobulus!" she screeched and the robber collapsed to a heap on the ground. She stood still for a moment trying not to fall.  
  
Charlie, having gathered the strength to raise his head, saw her teetering, ready to faint. He scrambled to his feet and made it to her side just in time to catch her before she toppled over.  
  
He cradled her head in his arm and shook her gently back to consciousness.  
  
Hermione opened her glazed eyes and met Charlie's green ones. "Charlie, I don't feel well." She sounded almost childlike in her present vulnerability.  
  
The truth dawned on Charlie like a veil had been dropped. The twins. Of course! But how could they do something so dangerous and reckless?  
  
"I think the twins spiked your Firewhiskey." He said and she fainted again.  
  
The night watchman held a dingy handkerchief to his bleeding head and watched the whole scene with increasing wonder. If he didn't know any better he'd swear those people were using magic of some sort. --Must've been that bop on the head.-- he thought, --made me daffy.-- He got up and made his way over to Charlie and Hermione.  
  
Charlie watched as the watchman said a few words into a contraption that had been strapped to his hip. He gathered up Hermione's wand and tucked it into her pocket.  
  
"Is she alright?" he heard the watchman ask.  
  
Charlie reached for his own wand, abandoned on the sidewalk. He gathered Hermione into his arms and stood, wand in hand.  
  
"She will be. I just need to get her home. She's not feeling well."  
  
"I'm afraid you're both going to have to come down to the station with me as speak to the police about what happened. I don't know what kind of mojo you folks were workin' but it all looks a mite suspicious to me. You can take her home after that."  
  
Charlie raised his wand and muttered, "Obfuscate." A flash behind the watchman's eyes and any evidence of magic was forgotten completely.  
  
TBC 


	5. The Previous Night Part 2

Title: Puzzle Pieces  
  
Chapter 5: The Previous Night (Part 2)  
  
They still had to go to the police station, but at least the fact that they were wizards was kept secret. Hermione awoke at the station and seemed to be feeling better. She sipped water and corroborated Charlie's story, all while safely snuggled in the crook of his arm.  
  
Charlie noted that she was being strangely affectionate and was reluctant to leave his side, but he liked having her close to him and was glad she was safe, so he said nothing. The robbers, it turned out were infamous bank robbers in the muggle world. --Wizards who rob muggle banks,-- He thought to himself, --interesting.-  
  
The robbers had a price on their heads. $10,000 British Pounds, to anyone who could bring them in alive and kicking. It was presented in cash to Charlie and Hermione and they accepted it with the giddiness of schoolchildren.  
  
$10,00 pounds, Charlie, do you believe it?" Hermione gasped disbelievingly, clutching a small bag containing the money. She threw her arms around him and he breathed in the lilac scent of her hair. "Let's celebrate!" she continued, "Let's get a room at the Waldorf-Astoria. We can order champagne and chocolate covered strawberries! I'll show you the best the muggle world has to offer. Please?"  
  
Charlie was quite baffled by this new Hermione and was sure it had to do with whatever it was Fred and George had slipped her. But, he had long since ceased fighting his attraction for her, and her twinkling brown eyes and toothy grin seemed to be offering him the world. He was powerless to resist.  
  
He flashed her a charming grin and took her hand. "Lead the way" he said, and with a familiar * pop * they apparated.  
  
TBC 


	6. The Previous Night Part 3

Title: Puzzle Pieces  
  
Warning - This chapter contains adult situations not intended for children under the age of 17. If your not old enough to see an R rated movie, you aren't old enough to read this.  
  
Chapter 6: The Previous Night (Part 3)  
  
The bellboy led them into their suite and waited patiently as they surveyed the room. It was HUGE. The biggest bed Charlie had ever seen on one end, and on the other, a set of doors that led down three stairs to a sitting area. A plush sofa and an overstuffed armchair sitting on an ornate oriental rug. A set of French doors led outside to a large balcony. The bathroom was bigger than his old bedroom at the Burrow and contained what Hermione quietly told him was "a Jacuzzi" and that she'd "explain later."  
  
The bellboy politely asked if they needed anything else. They ordered the champagne and strawberries and dismissed him with a generous tip.  
  
While they waited for room service they conjured some overnight necessities and walked out to the balcony to look at the stars.  
  
Charlie stood behind Hermione. He wanted to reach out, to touch her, to draw her close and breathe in that intoxicating lilac scent, but he held back.  
  
Then Hermione reached behind her and grabbed his arms. She drew them up and around her waist and leaned back against his chest.  
  
A few minutes later room service arrived. They talked and laughed, drank champagne and ate strawberries into the wee hours. Hermione polished off her champagne, grabbed the last strawberry and pressed it to Charlie's lips. Their eyes locked and he took a bite. Strawberry juice dribbled down his chin and Hermione leaned forward and licked it off. She ate the rest of the strawberry, tossed the leaves over her shoulder and began kissing him with reckless abandon.  
  
Charlie was startled and pulled away, searching her eyes for some sort of explanation.  
  
She gave him a sweet smile. "It's okay, just go with it," she whispered, and captured his lips again. Their lips parted and their tongues danced. He drew his hands up her arms, over her shoulders and into her mass of unruly hair. Charlie was in heaven. She tasted like strawberries and smelled like lilacs and she felt so damn good wrapped in his arms, all warmth and light and sweetness.  
  
Things heated up quickly, but when Hermione started working apart the buttons of Charlie's shirt, he stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, stop." He removed her hands from his shirt and kissed the palm of each one. Hermione looked hurt, rejected, so Charlie continued quickly. "You are so beautiful," he said with a smile. "and I do want you." He cupped her flushed cheek with his warm hand. "God, I want you so much. But we can't, Hermione. We barely know each other. I'm 33 years old, and you can't be much more than 24. That's a pretty big age difference no matter how you slice it, and right now, you're not yourself. You're under the influence of.Merlin knows what." He cursed the twins under his breath. He gathered all his strength and finished sadly, "You'll regret it tomorrow."  
  
Even through the haze of hormones and whatever drug was breaking down all of her barriers, Hermione could see and hear the pain oozing from Charlie. Slowly, so as not to alarm him, she shifted their positions. Her eyes locked onto his as she moved towards him and straddled his lap. She heard his breath catch as she settled into her rather strategic position. Her hands were still trapped in his so she placed them for him, one on her hip where she was moving subtly against him, and one on her breast. He watched all of this in reverence as he began to caress her softly.  
  
She caught his eyes again and became still. "Bollocks to tomorrow Charlie! Tomorrow doesn't matter. Tonight we're here, together, and I want this. I want you. Let me love you tonight, and we'll deal with tomorrow when it comes.  
  
Charlie didn't know what to do or say. He'd never had a woman offer so much to him so freely. Not even Elise. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Hermione, I."  
  
"Shhh. It's okay. We can slow down if you want. After all, I still need to show you that Jacuzzi." He looked into her twinkling eyes, took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Lead the way." He whispered and kissed her chastely.  
  
They shed their clothes hastily, forgoing the formality of bathing suits and trying to keep their hands to themselves as Hermione drew the bathwater and Charlie gathered monstrous plush towels for them.  
  
The Jacuzzi was decadent and luxurious and Charlie loved every second. They talked some more. The subject of Elise came up and Hermione expressed to him how sorry she was that he'd be hurt so badly. Charlie tensed and again expressed some reservations about whether this was the right time for the two of them. "Does it feel right?" Hermione asked. "Yes," Charlie answered. The look on Hermione's face clearly said case closed, so Charlie dropped it. Soon enough the steam and the bubbles melted his nerves and he pulled Hermione closer. She settled in his lap, her back against his chest and began to massage his hands.  
  
"I fit so nicely here," she mused, entwining her fingers with his. "Like a puzzle."  
  
Charlie chuckled ironically. "Elise used to say, we were the missing pieces to each other's puzzles and that when we were together we were both complete. What a bunch of rot."  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to tense and Charlie sensed it. He squeezed her hands and kissed her neck. "You're right though," he whispered, "You do fit."  
  
With that she turned around and pressed herself to him. She kissed him deeply then whispered sensuously in his ear. "Take me to bed, Mr. Weasley."  
  
She didn't have to ask Charlie twice. He pulled the plug on the Jacuzzi, and climbed out, then reached into the tub and gathered her into his strong arms. She planted a row of tiny love bites on his neck as he carried her to the bed. They both looked down at the bed and realized that it had been covered in the money from the bag. They'd spread it out in celebration and now it had become a hindrance as neither of them wanted to take the time right now to clear it off.  
  
"Bugger it, Charlie, just put me down. Haven't you ever wanted to make love on a pile of money before?" she grinned wickedly.  
  
"Well, wizarding money isn't paper, it could potentially be quite painful." He grinned back and dumped her unceremoniously on the bed.  
  
"Hey!." she started, but then he joined her and conversation ceased.  
  
The kissed hungrily, rolling around trying to find the position that allowed even more of them to be touching. Soft moans, happy sighs, and eager whimpers filled the room. Hands roamed everywhere, discovering, remembering, claiming, followed by warm lips, tasting, marking, pleasing.  
  
When their hunger for each other had reached a fevered state, Hermione rolled on top of Charlie, pinning his shoulders to the bed with surprising force. He managed to fit in a smile before she leaned down to kiss him. Their tongues met again as Hermione adjusted her hips and slowly lowered herself onto him. They both cried out together at the sensation of such immense pleasure. She began a slow rocking rhythm, which he matched perfectly. Sweat broke out on their skin. Hermione broke their kiss and smiled down at him.  
  
"Do you feel that Charlie?" she gasped out between ragged breaths. "Do you feel how well we fit together?" he only moaned in response. "Like the missing pieces of your puzzle Charlie, do you feel it?" The rhythm was getting faster; Charlie nodded and rolled them over so she lay underneath him. The rhythm continued. Moans and sighs became louder, breathing heavier.  
  
They climaxed together only minutes later.  
  
As their breathing returned to normal and his brain function returned, Charlie propped himself on his elbows and looked down at the post-coital vision that was Hermione Granger. She was flushed, and smiling and looked beautifully debauched. Charlie pushed a damp lock of hair off her forehead and kissed her soundly. He was still inside her and reluctantly began to roll off to her side. She stopped him.  
  
"Don't go," she said, placing her hands on his hips, holding him in place. "Stay there, it feels nice. She smiled up at him as her eyes began to droop. He smiled back.  
  
"Go to sleep, beautiful. I'll still be here tomorrow."  
  
"Charlie," she said as she drifted off, "Tonight, I love you."  
  
He watched her sleep for several long moments. Then he rolled them over, tucked her head under his chin and fell asleep breathing the scent of lilacs.  
  
She was right, he thought. They did fit together.  
  
TBC 


	7. Back to the Now

A.N.: Thanks to all my reviewers. Your encouragement is everything. I'm updating as quickly as I can without rushing the story. I'm glad you like it, please keep the feedback coming.  
  
Puzzle Pieces  
  
Chapter 7: Back to the Now  
  
"You told me you loved me," Charlie finished the story sadly, "and even if it only meant for that one moment, I really wanted to believe it."  
  
Hermione shook her head, unsure of what to say. "What the fuck did Fred and George give me?" she asked, only half to herself. Part of her wished she could remember last night. Part of her was glad she couldn't. Part of her wanted the floor to open up and swallow her, and part of her wanted to throw herself at Charlie.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, waiting for the other to speak first. Charlie opened his mouth to start only to be cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Charlie, I don't love you, I can't, you must know that. I don't even know you, despite what - um - transpired last night."  
  
"Jesus, Hermione, you make it sound like we did something illegal; even though we - uh - came rather close." He gave her a wink and a smile. She rolled her eyes. "The experience was rather pleasant. You don't remember it Hermione, but you did say bollocks to tomorrow - today - whatever. Bollocks to the consequences."  
  
"And you naively believed me, even though you knew I'd been drugged, that I wasn't in my right mind. You took advantage Charlie." This comment stung and she changed tactics. "The way I behaved was disgraceful. Merlin, what you must think of me."  
  
So Charlie told her exactly what he thought. "I think you're beautiful, and courageous, and gloriously imperfect." Her brow furrowed, but he continued. "You pride yourself on doing everything right, on being perfect, and I think it's kept you from being entirely happy. I believe that last night, for the first time ever, you followed your heart, instead of your head, whether or not it was exactly the right thing to do. You were so open and vulnerable and ready for anything. It was entirely charming and completely impossible to resist. So you'll forgive me for being a bit out of my own right mind. We fit together, Hermione, you said it yourself. If you choose to run away from something that could be so great, perfect or not, then I very much pity you."  
  
Hermione was furious. She refused to let him tell her that any part of this fiasco was okay. "Fuck you! Don't you dare pass judgement on me Charlie Weasley, or tell me what or how I am. You know nothing about me!" With a wave of her wand she was neatly dressed. "I have to get out of here. I'll be at the Burrow later this afternoon to say hello to your mother. I also need to give those ruddy twins a piece of my mind and perhaps a bit of the business end of my wand. I know I can't tell you not to be there, but I'd appreciate it if I didn't see you while I was there." She paused, forming the next sentence in her mind. "I'm sorry things turned out like this, Charlie," and she was gone.  
  
Charlie gathered his things, checked out, and apparated to the Burrow. He had things to do and good-byes to make before returning to Romania. He had no intention of being anywhere near the house when Hermione showed up. 


	8. Scuttleberry Pie

Puzzle Pieces by Tiger Lily  
  
Author's Note: I've finally updated this story. Hope you enjoy! I love this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: See Previous Chapters  
  
Chapter 8 - Scuttleberry Pie  
  
Hermione made a stop at Gringott's on her way to the Burrow that afternoon. There, she exchanged her half of the reward money into wizard gold. She now stood outside Gringott's holding a heavy, awkward sackful of Galleons and cursing the often backwards ways of the wizarding world.  
  
"The power of the cosmos at our fingertips and we still run our economy like medieval paddlers," she said to herself as she hefted the sack over her shoulder and apparated ungracefully into the Weasley's front yard.  
  
Ducks and chickens scattered as she dragged her loot up the stairs and through the door.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was busy baking what smelled deliciously like scuttleberry pie, which Hermione hadn't had since her Hogwarts days. She breathed deep and followed the smell. Sure enough, she found Molly dropping grape-sized orange berries into a large pot. As each berry hit the water it exploded, sending up a waft of fragrant orange smoke and a splatter of jam-like goo which landed on an umbrella-shaped canopy covering the pot. Molly scraped off the goo, and dropped it carefully inside her flaky, home-baked pie crust.  
  
Hermione suddenly realized she hadn't eaten all day and her stomach gave a loud rumble.  
  
Mrs. Weasley heard this and turned around.  
  
"Oh Hermione! Why didn't you say anything!" She hurried over and gave Hermione a tender kiss on the cheek. "Hello dear. You look tired. Sit down and I'll make you a cup of tea. I think there are some scones in the pantry. Dinner won't be ready for another couple of hours."  
  
"Thanks Molly," said Hermione, trying to sound polite, "but I have to go talk to the twins about something very important. I'll be back down in a while, then I'd love a cup of tea. Here," she said as she hefted the money sack onto the table, "I want you to have this. I really, really don't want it." Molly began to speak. "Please don't ask why." Then Hermione disappeared upstairs.  
  
The discussion with the twins went pretty much as Hermione expected. The twins thought they were ever so cute and clever. Hermione was not in the least bit amused. The twins saw absolutely nothing wrong with the fact that Hermione and Charlie had spent a passionate night wrapped in each others arms. Hermione treated them to a lecture on the importance of a woman's reputation, the consequences of unprotected and unremembered sex, and the shame and humiliation now clouding her, Charlie, and the twins (if they had any shame.) The twins looked properly abashed for a few moments, then proceeded to congratulate each other on the merits of the potion they'd invented (which they'd used to successfully spike Hermione's drink) and began making plans to mass-produce it and sell it in their shop (perhaps baked into cookies.) Hermione left their room even angrier than when she'd entered, but not before striking them with a very unique hex. She was sure it would amuse the rest of the Weasleys when Fred and George came down for dinner, and that knowledge was a small comfort.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had a hot cup of Earl Grey waiting for Hermione as she re- entered the kitchen. Just a touch of honey and lemon, as Hermione liked it. Hermione was struck with a sudden and unexpected feeling of guilt, for the manner in which she'd treated Charlie that morning. What would Molly think if she knew.  
  
-No- she thought. -This is not your fault. You are the victim here.-  
  
"Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley startled Hermione from her thoughts. Molly sat down across from her. "Do you know," she said in a motherly tone, "that this is the second small fortune that has been dropped in my kitchen today?" Hermione could not meet her eye. "Odd coincidence, don't you think?" Hermione stared into her teacup. "I can't help but wonder if they are somehow related." Hermione sighed deeply and rubbed the spot between her eyes that had been throbbing all day.  
  
Molly reached across the table and tucked a lock of hair behind Hermione's ear, then gently cupped her cheek in one soft hand. "Darling, he's my son. I can always tell when something's wrong, and I've known you since you were 11 years old. I don't have to be Dumbledore to put two and two together."  
  
Molly pulled out her wand and touched it lightly to the spot Hermione had been rubbing. She muttered a quiet "Relivius," and the pain was gone.  
  
Hermione lifted her eyes to see Molly and her face crumpled as she dissolved into child-like tears.  
  
Mrs. Weasley quickly embraced Hermione and led her to the sofa. She rocked her gently as Hermione cried. As the tears subsided Molly spoke again.  
  
"I know I'm not the most ideal confindant, under the circumstances, but it may help to talk about it."  
  
So, Hermione did.  
  
"I don't remember much, Molly, but it started at the wedding. . ." 


	9. The Twins

Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 9  
  
Molly proved a worth confidant. She was kind, empathetic and full of experience.  
  
"Charlie's like his father, dear. Full of that fierce passion that doesn't let go. Once he sets his mind, he won't stop until he's accomplished his mission. Am I right?" Molly smirked mischieviously.  
  
Hermione could do nothing but blush hotly and stammer, "I... ... ...Uh... ... ...Well... ... ...I... ... ..." She managed to get out a weak, "I don't remember," before the twins came tumbling down the stairs.  
  
Hermione sighed in relief and Molly screetched with laughter at the sight of her sons.  
  
The twins poured themselves into the living room, all tangled together and hopelessly joined by their hind ends. George's legs were as long as Fred was tall and Fred's arms drug uselessly behind him, nearly as long as George's legs. Neither of them could move effectively, but it didn't seem to affect their dispositions.  
  
"Brilliant hexes, Hermione!" George gushed. "Right-O! Will you teach us sometime?" Fred agreed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Have you two learned nothing from this?"  
  
"Sure we have! Haven't we George?" "'course luv! Test cases should always be those who cannot retaliate!" The twins laughed gregariously which made them lose their balance and tumble to a heap on the floor.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and reached for her wand.  
  
The twins sobered immediately and pleaded with her to show mercy. "Look, Hermione," Fred began. "We're sorry, really we are. The potion is really just meant to be a mild inhibition suppressant. We thought it would be harmless, truly."  
  
George chimed in. "It was never our intention for you to go out and shag Charlie." Hermione's fingers tightened around her wand, but George continued quickly, "and we feel terrible that everything's been so painful for you. It wasn't supposed to rob you of your memories and we'll never use it on an unknowing person again, promise. Please forgive us." At this the twins both made impossible puppy dog eyes at her and her face melted into a reluctant smile.  
  
"Forgiven. But be careful of what you're giving people in the future. Agreed?"  
  
The twins nodded. With a whip of her wand, the hexes were lifted and all limbs and arses were returned to normal.  
  
Hermione turned to head for the kitchen when Fred grabbed her by the wrist and kept her put.  
  
"Two more things," he said quietly. "First, and this is partially in our defense, whatever else that potion did, it could not have, under any circumstances, manufactured feelings between you and Charlie. It just didn't have the ingredients. Whatever happened between you and Charlie last night, happened because you both wanted it to."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but George cut her off.  
  
"And second," he said. "We want you to have this." He held u a small pouch full of blueish powder. "We can't force you to take it. All we can do is tell you how it works and how to use it."  
  
Hermione took the pouch and nodded warily. George continued. "Stir it into a cup of strong tea before you go to bed tonight. Drink all of it... ... ...every drop and put the dregs and tea leaves back in this pouch and place it under your pillow as you sleep."  
  
Hermione looked confused. Fred took over.  
  
"Your memories will return to you, in the form of dreams. But be warned, Hermione, they'll be very vivid. They'll seem almost real. Don't be surprised at the feelings that may surface as a result. Understand?"  
  
Hermione nodded soberly. "Thank you," she said, tucking the pouch into her robe. "C'mon, let's eat. Dinner smells great and I have it on good authority that your Mum made scuttleberry pie."  
  
"Brilliant!" the twins chorused. 


	10. On the Corners of her Mind

Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 10  
  
On the Corners of her Mind  
  
Hermione found that the twins had been absolutely serious about the effect the blue powder had on her dreams. The dreams were vivid, intense and affected her both physically and emotionally.  
  
She had arrived home that evening in good spirits. Her talk with Molly and encounter with the twins had cleansed her and Molly had insisted on sending her home with enough leftovers to get her through a fortnight at least, including what was left of that hevenly scuttleberry pie.  
  
She had tried to read for awhile when she got home, but her hand kept wandering to the pouch in her pocket.  
  
"Bugger it!" she said to herself. "It's worth a try." So she made a pot of strong, black tea, poured herself a cup and carfully stirred in the blueish powder. It smelt strongly of citrus with a hint of peppermint and tasted like the sour muggle candies Hermione had eaten as a young girl.  
  
She'd become immediately relaxed and realized the powder must have contained a mild sedative. She followed the twins directions with the dregs of her tea, went through her regular bedtime rituals and snuggled in comfortably.  
  
She awoke several hours later and sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily, sweating profusely and in the throes of one of the most intense orgasms of her life.  
  
She could do nothing but let the feelings take over until the climax had ended.  
  
Hermione lay awake in bed, letting the memories was over her like the bubbles in the Jacuzzi where she and Charlie had fit so perfectly together.  
  
"Like puzzle pieces," she said quietly.  
  
There was no doubt in her mind now that these were the memories of that night. It was all so detailed, so real, so colorful.  
  
She remembered everything. The Robbery. The Police. The Money. The Hotel.  
  
She remembered the Strawberries. The Champagne. The Sex... ... ... oh God, the Sex!  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as she fought another wave of arousal. It had been incredible sex.  
  
And Charlie. She remembered Charlie... ... ... all of Charlie.  
  
Charlie's hands and the way they caressed every inch of her, inside and out.  
  
Charlie's eyes and how they penetrated hers so deeply.  
  
Charlie's voice as he spoke in low tones, encouraging her to relax, to let go, to touch him there and she remembered Charlie's voice as he screamed her name in ecstasy.  
  
Her name. She remembered the way her name looked and tasted on his lips.  
  
His lips. His lips were so full and soft and absolutely everywhere.  
  
She remembered telling him she loved him.  
  
She remembered meaning it.  
  
And as Hermione lay in her bed staring at the ceiling and battling her own arousal she remembered one more thing... ... ...  
  
She needed more... ... ...  
  
A/N: Please read and review. I thrive on feedback! 


End file.
